Agarrados de la Mano
by VerofanAnime
Summary: Su presente magnífico. Ella estaba ahí y él estaba ahí. Ellos estaban ahí. Juntos. SasuSaku. One-shot. Dedicado a Ama. Amaya-chan y a Susy-chan. Feliz Cumpleaños!


**Agarrados de la Mano**

**Resumen: **Su presente magnífico. Ella estaba ahí y él estaba ahí. Ellos estaban ahí. Juntos.

**Parejas: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno (Leve, casi inexistente)

**Género: **Drama y Friendship

**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía, prohibido subirla a otra pagina o adaptarla sin mi permiso.

**Dedicado a: **Ama. Amaya-chan y a Susy-chan. Feliz Cumpleaños.

**Autora: **VerofanAnime

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Lo sabía, lo había esperado. Día tras día lo pensaba, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de los demás.

Su corazón seguía latiendo mientras ella se aferraba a esa esperanza. Un deseo surrealista. Un haz de luz inexistente, imperceptible. Y que aún así... había alumbrado su vida hasta ahora.

.

Hasta ese momento.

.

En el que la realidad deja de ser creíble. En el que dejas de soñar para vivir y empiezas a vivir tus sueños. En el que vio el azul del cielo y la luz del sol junto al abrigo de la noche y la nívea luna.

En el instante en que Naruto le sonrió calmando el miedo que seguía incrustado a su piel...

.

Podía haber cambiado. Dejar de ser esa niña débil. La sombra de los demás. Dejar atrás sus ilusiones banales. Ahora ser la pupila de la Hokage. Pero nunca... NUNCA dejaría de creer en su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

.

_Gracias Naruto_ pensó.

.

_Naruto había cumplido su promesa_. Solo tenía ese pensamiento en mente cuando los veía a los _dos _en la entrada de la aldea.

No importaban sus alrededores. Su pasado era insignificante y su futuro incierto.

Su presente magnífico. Ella estaba ahí y él estaba ahí. Ellos estaban ahí. Juntos.

.

Y ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando salió corriendo hacia los dos seres que más amaba en este mundo.

No sintió temor alguno de que Sasuke la agrediera. ¿Qué más podía perder?

.

Sintió los brazos de Naruto aferrarla fuerte a su pecho. Y a pesar, de que sujetaba también al pelinegro, no esperaba que le correspondiera.

.

La mano de él se situó en su hombro con claras intenciones de apartarla, pero solo la dejo caer. Reposándola en su espalda... adrede.

.

El leve quejido de Naruto la regresó vagamente a la realidad. Sus amigos se encontraban gravemente heridos, y necesitaban ayuda médica lo antes posible.

.

.

Diez minutos después estaban en el Hospital.

Tsunade no la había dejado verlos por su estado de alteración. Solo podía reposar en la sala de espera.

.

El reloj en la pared le irritaba. Solo podía dignarse a contar los segundos a medida que el aparato sonaba "clock… clock"

.

El primero en salir fue Naruto –perseguido por una enfermera-. Quien lucía solo unos rasguños y cortadas, por lo que supuso su regeneración lo había ayudado.

-Exijo salir de aquí. ¡Tebayo!

Se permitió sonreír cuando contempló a Naruto maldiciendo a la vieja, Tsunade.

.

Desvió su mirada a la puerta por donde acababan de salir mientras la pobre enfermera –a la cual compadeció- trataba de controlar a Naruto. Esperando a el otro personaje.

Pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba, nadie salió de ahí. Varios minutos pasaron sin que ella moviera un músculo. Se encontraba completamente sola en esa estancia, para entonces Naruto y la mujer ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

.

Se renovó fuerzas pensando que Naruto no estaría así si Sasuke hubiera muerto. No, porque él no podía estar muerto.

Solo poseía una que otra herida cuando lo vio, tal vez una hemorragia interna o una fractura. Pero nada que ella no hubiera podido curar.

.

Al instante, se sintió débil e inútil. _¿Y si no pudieron controlar sus heridas? ¿Si algo salió mal y él estaba peor de lo que pensé?_

El caso era simple. ¿Por qué otra razón no la habían dejado pasar? _Tal vez él no quiso que yo__ entrara._

.

Se corrigió rápidamente desechando la idea, no creía que en el estado de Sasuke, él se preocupara por si ella lo veía o no.

Quedó a la merced de su malévola imaginación.

.

No dudó en entrar a la habitación.

.

En una de las dos camas, se encontraba Sasuke, recubierto hasta el pecho por una sábana blanca. Por encima de la sábana se notaba un ligero grosor demás, al nivel de su abdomen; seguramente una venda de una herida profunda. A su lado se encontraba una enfermera anotando datos sobre su pulso.

.

No tardó mucho hasta llegar a una conclusión.

.

Sasuke se encontraba totalmente dormido. Sin abolladuras ni alguna cicatriz reciente. Fresco como una lechuga, indiferente a su preocupación.

.

_Debí suponerlo._ Trató de mantener su compostura ante su compañera. Ella no traía su bata ni estaba en su horario de trabajo, podían sacarla de ahí. Haría todo lo posible por quedarse el mayor tiempo posible.

Yuki, la enfermera, le sonrió y posterior a eso le señaló una silla para que se sentara.

.

Sakura abrió la boca para agradecerle, o por la sorpresa. Ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero la volvió a cerrar de forma mecánica. Se sentó en la silla cerca de la camilla de Sasuke.

.

_¿Qué habrá pasado con Naruto?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. Solo tenía curiosidad, sabía que el rubio estaba bien. Y ni por asomo tenía la intención de abandonar la habitación.

Tendría que levantarse el mismo Sasuke Uchiha y gritarle que saliera para que ella cruzara esa puerta.

.

La pelinegra recogió sus anotaciones y algunas de sus pertenencias. Al parecer había terminado su turno.

-Sakura, por favor. Si se despierta llama al médico- pidió antes de salir.

.

.

Sakura aún anonada no percibió al instante los leves movimientos de Sasuke. Temió que su pensamiento se hiciera realidad.

.

Él abrió los ojos, y la observó. Por su mirada no se pasó ningún atisbo de sorpresa al encontrarla allí.

.

Ella, por lógica, se acercó al botón rojo cerca del almacén de fármacos. No era cómodo encontrarse junto a su compañero con la tensión de su pasado en el aire. Parte de su mente era todavía racional, tenía un presentimiento natural de miedo al relacionarla con un asesino rango S; Las tantas precauciones y traumas de la vida ninja, le habían formado un instinto de supervivencia.

-No te atrevas a llamar al médico- le ordenó con voz suave, solo ella era capaz de deducir la amenaza que aquel tranquilo tono ocultaba. Únicamente porque sabía a quién se enfrentaba, de otra manera, hubiera caído seducida por su voz.

.

Solo se quedó quieta allí. Sus ojos negros no mostraban expresión nublada o adormecida. Él solo la miraba y ella no tenía manera –segura- de llamar algún médico, enfermera o cualquier otra persona. Estaban solos.

.

_Nunca estuvo dormido._ la conclusión al acertijo. Se sintió estúpida al recordar su faceta preocupada de hace unos minutos.

.

¿Él querría matarla? Se sorprendió así misma contemplando apática todas las maneras en las que él podría acecharla. No sería una víctima fácil, en tal caso. Ya no se consideraba una niña ingenua a la muerte.

Podría enfrentarlo. Estando en un hospital, sus compañeros llegarían antes de que llegaran a hacerse alguna herida letal. Ella estaría en ventaja al estar preventiva de sus ataques y él en desventaja por la herida que se escondía en esas vendas.

Pero aunque una parte de sí ansiaba esa batalla. Donde ella le mostrara lo que podía hacer. Sabía que aquello no pasaría, porque si Sasuke quisiera enfrentarla, lo hubiera hecho ya.

.

No encontró motivo por el cual Sasuke quisiera estar solo con ella. Porque era la única razón por la que no quería que trajera a una enfermera o médico. La única explicación por la que él esperó paciente, abriendo los ojos en el momento que sabía estaría solo ella.

Si al recién descubierto hecho, se le agregaba que alguna vez Sasuke hizo el ademan de querer matarla y que ella seguía siendo vulnerable a él.

Conseguirían a una Sakura despavorida, expectante a cualquier movimiento.

.

Por una milésima de segundo trató o tal vez, ni siquiera se movió. Pero solo fue el momento en el que el pensamiento se empezó a formar en su cabeza. Tenía que llegar a ese interruptor.

.

Misión fallida.

.

Antes de sentir la ligera ráfaga de viento. Antes de percibir el aliento en su nuca. Antes de si quiera de observar adelante y ver su ausencia. Mucho antes…

Ya era consciente de la presencia a sus espaldas.

.

-¿Asustada _Sa ku ra_?- preguntó. Le inmovilizaba sus muñecas sin ninguna delicadeza. Sakura pensó que alguna parte cínica de Sasuke le gustaba tenerla a su disposición.

.

Se le pasó la idea de amenazarle, pero obviamente su plan no funcionaría si reportaba todos sus movimientos. Comenzaría por darle una buena patada –que lo dejaría agonizante y no se le olvidaría jamás- en…

.

Sin ninguna agresión, sus brazos quedaron libres.

.

-Este es el trato- comenzó, sentándose en la cama por -lo que Sakura consideró- casi tele transportación. –Depende de ti, si vas en nuestra contra…

.

.

Naruto y Tsunade irrumpieron en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos. Sakura soltó cierto suspiro de alivio, mientras Sasuke miró a los visitantes con indiferencia.

.

Posterior a toda la charla de Tsunade –comúnmente interrumpida por las quejas de Naruto, seguidas por los golpes de Sakura-, salieron del hospital hacia Ichiraku. Con Sasuke en libertad bajo vigilancia y otros asuntos pendientes como asegurar su lealtad a la aldea y su declaración sobre Akatsuki y Orochimaru.

.

Sasuke estaba indignado de que, de cierta manera, hubiera extrañado a ese par. _Estúpido_ se dijo.

-¿Quiénes?

La pregunta de Sakura un poco desorientada fue captada a la perfección por el pelinegro. Y claramente burló a Naruto.

Sasuke confirmó la posición de los ANBU y su campo auditivo.

.

-¿Ha? ¿Sakura? ¿Teme?– Sakura ignoró por completo al rubio.

-Naruto ha decidido apoyarme con la única condición de quedarme en la aldea.

-¿A cambio de qué información?

-La corrupción bajo la ejecución de mi Clan.

.

Sakura lo analizó, Sasuke no tenía ninguna necesidad de pedírselo.

Desde luego, destruir toda la aldea para matar al Consejo de ancianos llevaría mucho más esfuerzo. Pero después de todo lo que él había hecho dudó que escogiera ese camino por flojera.

.

Ella no estaría en contra de su decisión. Ahora se sentía completa, contemplando a sus amigos caminando de lado a lado.

Sasuke reuniría las pruebas suficientes para hacerlos pagar y ella lo ayudaría. Aunque el proceso sería mucho más lento.

.

Y aún así, no lo comprendía. Iba en contra de todo lo que Sasuke había hecho.

.

.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta salió sola de su boca.

.

Sasuke la miró por un minuto, pensando en porque tenía que perder el tiempo diciendo cosas tan banales como esa.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien- gruñó.

.

Sakura detuvo su caminar analizando lo ultimo dicho por el Uchiha.

Naruto –que hasta entonces solo caminaba pensando en ramen- también internalizó el comentario, con mayor disimulo. No quería que el pelinegro cambiara de opinión.

.

Y Sakura supo que todo estaría bien, que seguirían siendo el equipo 7 de la aldea de La Hoja a si tuvieran que reconstruirla palo por palo.

Corrió alcanzando a sus amigos, agarrándolos de la mano.

.

Naruto también sonrió al volver a ese lugar con sus compañeros.

.

Y un ligero esbozo de una sonrisa –mínimo- se formó en los labios de Uchiha. Sintió el calor de la mano de Sakura entre la suya. El también estaba… ¿En calma? ¿Contento?... se podría decir, con que nada hubiera cambiado.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **Casi sin trama un pequeño one-shot para mi escritora favorita que cumple hoy, 16 de febrero (Dieciocho! Mayor de edad. Lo siento Amaya, fue inevitable un fic rosa XD, espero que te guste) y a mi mejor amiga que cumple dentro de cuatro días, el 20 de febrero (Quince Primaveras, viejita. Un beso susy! ) .

Espero que hayan disfrutado el Día de San Valentín. Todos lo comentarios, chistes, criticas y amenazas, son aceptados ;)

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
